


Domestic | Ambrose | Violence

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drunkeness, F/M, OC daughter of the undertaker, mentions of child abuse, mentions of deans childhood, seth and Dean fighting again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!! Possible triggering shit in this, I don't want you guys killing me for this fic!!

The bar had a much lighter feel to it, now that his fiancée was there with him.

Everyone was there, Kristen finally tagging along with Dean and his brothers on a celebratory bar run after the show. It was late, they were happy.

Well, until Seth got on Dean's nerves. Again.

"No, Dean, look, I'm not saying that-"

"Yeah, you're not? Then what _are_ you saying, Seth? That I'm not a good boyfriend?"

"What- no! I never said that! Where the hell did you even _get_ that?!"

The others at the bar were watching, all concerned that these big muscly guys were going to fight over the bar. Roman smacked Seth's arm lightly, giving a glare that said 'sit the fuck down, you drunk bastard.'

"That was one time, Seth. Once. It happened once, it's never happening again, alright? She's _my_ girl and I don't- I don't want you-- near her!" Yeah, he was drunk off his ass.

Kristen had been standing back, trying not to get involved, but she decided she'd had enough when he put up a hand to hit Seth.

She grabbed his shoulder from behind. "Babe, stop--"

He had spun around somehow, his fist landing square on Kristen's jaw. She rolled with it, the entire bar going silent. Everyone froze.

A glass shattered in the back corner of the bar. Seth looked back, seeing the Undertaker's glowing white eyes, having just smashed his whisky glass in his fist. How long had he been there?

The shattered glass summoned Steve Austin, he strolled in happy as can be, freezing in the doorway to take in the scene before him. He caught the Undertaker's glare, immediately turning on his heel and walking back out.

Good for him.

He missed the Undertaker spring up from his seat, snatching Dean by the arm and grabbing a fistful of his hair, bending him backwards to stare into his eyes.

"You really fucked up this time, Ambrose."

Dean barely responded. He stared up at Mark, eyes wide. He looked like a terrified child. That was all he was in this situation.

His heart was beating fast, any buzz he had had drained out of him the instant he touched his fiancée.

He had told himself he wouldn't be that man. He wouldn't become... He would never...

But he did. He just did. He should've known it would happen.

And in front of her dad...

And now, it was time for him to scold him like a puppy, just like his own father had.

And honestly, he felt he deserved it.


	2. Sidewalk

Dean was thrown out of the bar. Theoretically by the bartender, literally by the Undertaker. He fell to his knees on the sidewalk, head spinning as he tried to get up onto his feet, before Mark kicked him back down again.

"What the hell were you thinking, boy?! That I wouldn't find out?"

"Dad, please, it was an accident!" Kristen was crying, he could hear it in her voice.

Mark ignored her completely. "You've done some stupid shit since I met you, but this takes the cake, Ambrose!"

Dean stood once more, stumbling off the curb and into the road as he turned to face the Undertaker. His eyes were teary and his lip was already bleeding. Of course, Mark didn't feel bad at all.

Seth made his way outside, grabbing Kristen's arm and dragging her back into the bar. It was loud in there, and she couldn't hear what was going on outside. She needed to know exactly what was happening out there! She couldn't leave those two alone together, not now!

"Kristen, leave them! They've gotta figure this out, okay?" Seth tried to speak over the constant him of the crowded bar.

She shook her head, trying to shove him away but his grip on her shoulders was too strong. "No!! No, I can't leave them, Dad's gonna kill him and you _know_ it, Seth!"

Roman was at the bar, apologizing to the owner quietly.

Seth pulled her close to him, running a hand through her hair as he watched the door. "It's okay, he's not gonna kill him, it's okay..."

It wasn't okay.

\----------

Dean had already taken another kick to the gut and was now shoved against the brick wall of the bar, one huge hand at his shoulder and the other wrapped around his neck.

"I should kill you right now, _son_." He spoke in a hushed tone, leaning in close to Dean's face with narrowed, white eyes. Dean didn't waver, his war face plastered on and not going anywhere soon, as it seemed. Undertaker didn't appreciate that.

"Go ahead. Do it. You're so mad at me, then do it!" He yelled back at him, squirming under his grip and gagging when it tightened. His hands flew up to try and pry Mark's fingers away, kicking the wall behind him and squeezing his eyes shut.

When he was finally let go, he gasped and fell to his knees once more, a hand pressed to his neck as he choked and spat onto the sidewalk below him.

The Undertaker stood over him, the look of a disappointed father wavering slightly. He could see the thought process of the poor boy before him, how disappointed he was in himself, how his own self perception was suddenly changed from a good future-husband to the bastard of a man Dean once called his father.

He narrowed his eyes, shoulders falling slightly as Dean crawled away, rising to his feet once more and using the wall as guidance on his way up. He turned toward him, met with a blank expression. He didn't like that.

But he didn't see what the Undertaker saw.

Sure, he wanted to kill the boy for what he did to his daughter.

But a broken boy stood in front of him, tears streaming down his face, lip busted, neck bruised, and probably his ribs too. His knees were bleeding through his jeans and his hair was a wreck, and he could tell Dean would pass out if the adrenaline running through him would for some reason stop.

They stood there and stared for a few moments longer, until Mark turned and walked back inside without a word.

Dean turned toward the empty street, leaning back against the wall and letting the bricks scratch up his back as he slid down, defeated. He stared down the road, watching a flickering street lamp and hoping that if he thought hard enough, he might be able to erase himself from existence.

If only it were that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, guys! I'm hopefully going to be working on more of my fics soon, and maybe finishing some! ;3 Stay tuned!


End file.
